I Give That You May Give
by Kettleshipping
Summary: AU. Regulus goes with Sirius when he runs away, and finds a new home with the Potters. But can he keep his growing feelings for James a secret as well as fight to keep his freedom from his parents? JamesRegulus. Reggie Only.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **It just…attacked me! This…this plot bunny out of nowhere! I was happily taking a shower and thinking about how cute the idea was of James and Regulus spending the holidays at his house was. Then I remembered that Sirius might go too as he ran away there. Then I remembered that they could take the Knight Bus, and I liked the idea of Reggie sleeping on the Knight Bus. Then WHAM this plot bunny knocks me flat and begins to take over my mind. It wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Which is probably good because if I did then Harry would never have come into existence.

**Warnings:** Slash (obviously). We'll see what else comes up in later chapters.

**Summary:** AU. Regulus goes with Sirius when he runs away, and finds a new home with the Potters. But can he keep his growing feelings for James a secret as well as fight to keep his freedom from his parents? JamesRegulus.

**Authoress:** Reggie

**Title:** I Give That You May Give

* * *

"Reg. Regulus. Reggie! Wake up!"

Regulus forced his eyes open, for all the change it did. He couldn't see the owner of the voice, but he knew it. "Sirius?"

"Get up and get dressed. Quickly."

Regulus sat up; staring into the dark where he thought Sirius's voice was coming from. He could barely make out a slightly darker shadow standing next to his bed. "What's going on?"

"We're running away."

Regulus threw off his blankets now, his bare feet now touching the hardwood floor. "We're what?"

"We're running away. Get dressed and pack a bag. We won't be able to take much, but I've saved up some money so we can replace things."

Regulus moved in the direction of his closet numbly. He wanted to ask where they were going. He wanted to know why _he_ was going.

He could understand why Sirius wanted to leave. Life at Grimmauld Place was miserable for his older brother. All the expectations as the heir to the house of Black rested on his shoulders, and he was expected to become great. He always had to have the best grades, was expected to stay out of trouble, and was only allowed to have friend in the upper crust pureblood families.

Even being sorted into Gryffindor hadn't diluted these expectations. Sirius was just punished more frequently for breaking them because the new environment meant that some had to be broken.

What the fourteen-year-old Regulus couldn't understand, he realized as he took off his pajama top, was why he was so eager to go with him. Admittedly his life wasn't great. He certainly wasn't wanted by his parents- Sirius was the only one who ever seemed to want to be around him- but life wasn't bad either. Generally, since he'd been sorted into Slytherin as was expected of him, he was allowed to do as he pleased.

Perhaps it was the earlier events of the night. They had only gotten back from Hogwarts that afternoon, and already they had both been severely punished for the people that had accompanied them off the train. Sirius had expected it, but Regulus had not. He'd always considered Severus Snape perfectly acceptable company, pureblood or not.

Regulus blinked as Sirius forced open the shutters of Regulus's room that had long ago been sealed shut. Yellow light flooded Regulus's room from the street lamp below, and Regulus could see the dark bruise on Sirius's face from where he'd hit the door when he was trying to escape their mother's rampage and she had shut it.

Pulling on his socks, Regulus grabbed his nearby book bag and began trying to get as many things in it as possible. "Where are we going to go?"

"My friend James once said if I ever need him, to just show up. We're going there."

"How are we going to get there?"

"The Knight Bus."

"I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about it. I can't leave you here. I'm your brother, and it's my job to protect you."

Regulus smiled to himself; picking his stuffed cat up off the shelf he had placed it on the night before going to Hogwarts. Even though he would be turning fifteen in a month, he'd had the cat since he was a baby and couldn't stand to leave. As he slipped on his shoes he wondered if that was how Sirius felt about him.

A blast of cold December air hit his face and bare arms as Sirius slid the window open. Regulus walked over, clutching the worn cat to his chest.

"We're getting down this way?"

"Yep." Sirius answered grimly, picking his own backpack up from the floor by the window.

"How?"

"It's easy. All you have to do is jump. I'll catch you."

"Jump!"

"Yeah. What's the matter? You zoom around on your broomstick like you belong in the air."

"That's a broomstick. It's not free falling."

Sirius didn't answer. Instead he hoisted himself through the window and jumped out. Regulus ran to the window, sticking his head out to see Sirius rolling out of the bush below.

"Come on!" Sirius motioned down to him. Regulus was about to respond when the light from the window next to him turned on. Regulus turned his head to look, and could see shadows moving on the curtains. Their parents were awake.

Panicked now, Regulus looked down at his brother.

"Regulus, hurry." Sirius hissed. Regulus was about to climb out the window when he realized he'd forgotten his wand.

"Hang on, I forgot something."

"Regulus, come on! Just leave it!"

"I can't!" Kneeling by his trunk, Regulus began to clear out his spell books from prior years as well as the other odds and ends that had accumulated in his trunk. He could hear footsteps coming down the hallway and his heart began to pound in his chest. He could always shut the window and climb into bed, pretending to be asleep, but then Sirius might leave him and he had no idea how to get to James's house.

His hand found the heavy wood of his wand, and he jumped to his feet the same instant the door burst open.

"Hello, Regulus."

"Hello, Father." Regulus answered, backing toward the window and his fallen bag.

"You weren't thinking of leaving where you?"

Regulus swallowed. He was sure his father had his wand in his hand, though he couldn't see it. He kept backing toward the window. "Yes, actually. We are, and you can't stop us."

"Yes I can. I'm your father. You're mine for two more years. Just come inside and we'll forget this ever happened."

For a moment, Regulus thought about this. He though about how much easier it would be just to stay. Sirius could go, he deserved to go, and he could get away with it. Sirius would be seventeen in eight months, and able to escape them for good. As his father said, Regulus was still two years away. Even running away now, there was no guarantee he would be able to stay away.

He had to try, something inside him screamed. If he ever wanted to get away from them he had to try, while Sirius still cared about him.

Hoping for a moment of surprise, Regulus darted toward the window. He reached his bag before he heard his father react by the sound of his pajamas moving from movement. He looked up, wand outstretched.

"Petrificus-" his father started to yell.

"Expelliarmus!" Regulus shouted at the same time. Not waiting to see if his spell had worked, Regulus turned and climbed out the window, letting himself drop without hesitation.

He felt Sirius's arms catch him and they both crashed to the snow. Sirius was up again before Regulus was, grabbing his hand and dragging him away. "Run!"

The two boys stumbled, hand in hand, through the snow and down the road. They heard their father shouting curses after them, but they managed to get out of range before they were actually hit.

They both ran, two silent figures in the pale moonlight, until the lights of Grimmauld Place had disappeared from view. Sirius slowed down, and Regulus followed suit- panting beside him. Sirius withdrew his wand and flung his arm out.

There was deafening bang and a violently purple triple-decker bus appeared. Regulus, who'd put his hands over his ears, could read Knight Bus in gold lettering on the window. It stopped in front of them, and Sirius stepped forward. Regulus followed.

The doors opened a man- possibly in his late twenties and dressed in a uniform that matched the bus- hopped onto the sidewalk.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Leonard Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening."

"We need to get to Godric's Hollow," Sirius said confidently.

"That'll be fifteen sickles a piece, or a galleon to get you some hot chocolate, and one galleon three sickles will get you a hot water bottle and a toothbrush in a colour of your choice."

Regulus watched as Sirius pulled a handful of coins from his pocket. Carefully, the older Black counted out fifteen silver coins, and then pressed those and one gold galleon into the conductor's hand.

"Fare for me, fare and hot cocoa for him."

"Sirius you don't have too…"

"I know. Come on." Sirius walked onto the bus, Regulus in tow, and sat down on one of the beds while the young Slytherin sat down on the one opposite him. With another loud bang, the bus started its journey toward their new lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey, look! James appears in this chapter! Also, Reggie is so cute. Probably too cute. That's why I'm going to explain to you the difference in ages. Regulus is fourteen, and will be fifteen in about a month from the beginning of the story. He's a fourth year. James is fifteen and will be sixteen the March after this story takes place. Sirius is sixteen and will be seventeen the following September. Both he and James are fifth years.

* * *

Regulus woke up some hours later to Sirius gently waking him. It took several minutes to wake up and remember where he was. Remember what they had done. Sitting up, he looked around.

"What time's it?"

"About seven," Sirius answered quietly, "the sun's just coming up."

"Are we almost there?"

"Nearly, I think."

"You've never been there, have you?"

"Nah, I went over the Easter holidays last year. Side along apparated though. Didn't see any of this."

Regulus peered over his shoulder to see the countryside zipping by in a white and black blur. He turned back to stare at Sirius.

"You can't see much now!"

Sirius laughed as the conductor came over, a steaming cup in his hand.

"There you go, lad," Leonard smiled, handing Regulus the cup. "We'll be there in a bit."

"Thanks," Sirius grinned.

Regulus sipped the cocoa as Sirius stared out the window again. They were silent for a long time, and Regulus allowed his mind to fully comprehend the events of the night before and exactly what they meant. They had really done it. They had escaped. One thing still bothered him though.

"Sirius?"

"Hm?"

"I did magic last night. I'm going to get expelled, aren't I?"

Sirius looked at him then, his grey eyes suddenly looking alive. "There are a couple of convenient loop holes in that law you should know, Regulus. One is that they can't always tell who did the magic in a house where there are _other_ people who can do magic. You and Father did magic at the same time. They won't be able to tell it was you. Secondly, it was self-defense. We're allowed to protect ourselves from jinxes, no matter who's casting them. I looked it up. Even if they somehow trace it to you, they can't expel you."

"Oh," he said, but smiled. He took another drink of cocoa before he spoke again. "How long have you planned this?"

"'Bout a year."

"Did you always plan on my coming with you?"

Sirius laughed, "honestly? I didn't think you **_would_** come, but I wanted you to. I figured I would plan on it and hope for the best."

"Why wouldn't I come?"

Sirius simply shrugged, and the bus came to a jarring halt before Regulus could come up with a suitable response.

"Godric's Hollow, boys," Leonard said. Sirius got to his feet, backpack in hand, and Regulus followed. They had barely stepped into the snow when the bus disappeared with a bang.

The young Slytherin shifted the weight of his bag, shivered, and looked around. They were in a town that wouldn't have looked out of place in a storybook. They were standing in the city centre, which was an old square that had many side streets wandering away from it like small streams. All around them were shops, their still dark windows barely allowing a view of the holiday treats within.

Regulus felt a new weight on his shoulders and looked up to see that Sirius had taken off his own jacket to put over Regulus.

"We still have a little way to go, and I thought you might be cold."

"Aren't you?"

"Nah. It's not so bad. Besides, I have more muscle mass to keep me warm than you do."

Regulus stuck his tongue out, but Sirius ignored him and instead turned and started down one of the streets. "We've got about a kilometer to go. James's house is on the very outskirts of the town. The snow will get deeper as we go, so try to keep up."

True to Sirius's prediction, as the houses began to thin out and fields replaced them the snow began to work it's why up Regulus's thin legs. He struggled beside Sirius for a while, but it wasn't nearly as hard for his brother- who was nearly a head taller than he was- and after a while he simply walked behind him instead.

Eventually he turned down a path that had trees growing on either side whose branches were to thick for most of the snow to get through. As soon as he stepped onto the path, Regulus felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"There's old magic here."

Sirius looked over his shoulder briefly, grinning. "We've reached the edge of the Potter's property. They're a pureblood family nearly as old as ours, but they're considered blood traitors because they don't hold to the same beliefs our parents do. That's why James wasn't considered good company."

Regulus increased his speed slightly so that he was once again walking beside Sirius, "what's James like?"

Sirius stared at him for a moment, and then threw back his head and let out a bark of a laugh. "Of course! You've never met James, have you?"

Regulus shook his head, "not formally. I know **_who_** he is, of course. Who doesn't? I've just never actually met him."

Sirius shook his head, his black hair catching the pale early morning rays and sending it back. "James is one of those people better met then told about. I'm sure Snivellus…"

"Don't call him that!"

"Has filled your head with all kinds of things about James that simply aren't true. I'm still amazed he hasn't managed to turn you against me."

Regulus shrugged, "he's my best friend, but you're my brother. You can be a pain in the ass, but I'm still related to you and I can't change that."

Sirius chuckled again, "well, forget whatever he's told you. Just meet James with an open mind. He's a bit rough around the edges, but he's my best mate."

Regulus nodded, suddenly feeling a bit apprehensive. Their already soaking wet sneakers trudged over the layer of dead leaves as they continued down the path. There was nothing but trees for several minutes until they passed through a tall hedge. Suddenly the ground before them opened up into a large space completely enclosed by the hedge.

Before them stood a grand courtyard, in the middle of which stood a fountain of a lion. Ice hung off its teeth and mane, and snow had settled on his back. Behind him was a modest looking house that had a kind of country elegance to it.

It reminded Regulus of those gingerbread houses he had seen in Muggle shop windows. It's red brick walls gave a stark contrast to the white roof that was lined with ice sickles and the frost covered windows.

Glowing warmly in one of those windows was a Christmas tree flashing with red and yellow lights, behind which shadows were moving.

"Oh good," Sirius said brightly, "they're already up."

Regulus tried to mimic his brother's confident stride, but couldn't quite manage it. He didn't know these people, and he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he was getting out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Sirius reached the white door, and knocked sharply with lion head knocker.

"They've all been in Gryffindor for generations," Sirius offered as an explanation, "so try not to embarrass me with your Slytherinness, alright?"

Regulus crossed his eyes for a come back, but uncrossed them immediately when he heard someone moving on the other side of the door.

"No, don't get up, Mum, I've got it."

The door flung open to reveal a boy about Sirius's age. His black hair was standing up in all directions while hazel eyes peered at them from behind round glasses. He was dressed only in red pajama pants, revealing a toned chest that was only just losing the look of a child's.

"Sirius?" The boy asked, blinking several times. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hullo, James! Can we come in?"

James seemed to notice for the first time that someone besides his best friend was standing on his doorstep. Regulus looked down as the other boy looked at him, feeling his face grow hot.

"Who's this?"

"My little brother. You remember Regulus, don't you? I pointed him out to you at his sorting."

"Oh yeah!"

"James, who is it?" A kindly looking older woman appeared at James's shoulder. Her own hazel eyes grew round in her face when she saw them. "Oh, you poor dears! You look half frozen. Come inside, quickly."

James moved aside, and Sirius stepped confidently across the threshold. Regulus hesitated a moment, wondering what had possessed him to get into all this mess, before he followed and James shut the door with a snap.

"You remember Sirius, right Mum?" James smiled, leaning against the wall, as his mother removed Sirius's coat from Regulus's shoulders.

"Of course I do. How have you been, Sirius, dear?"

"That's actually why we're here, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said politely as James took his bag from his hand. James suddenly gaped at his friend, and Regulus realized that both he and Sirius had forgotten the bruise on his face.

"Bloody hell, Pads! What happened to you?"

Sirius blinked a couple of times, before slowly reaching up and touching the bruise, "oh, yeah. That's also some of why we're here."

"Things get that bad at home?" James asked darkly. Sirius didn't answer him, and instead turned grey eyes to his mother.

"Mrs. Potter, is it alright if Regulus and I stay here for the holidays? I come of age next September, so I can take care of us after that but…we don't have anywhere else to go."

"Of course you can, dear," she said kindly, pulling out her wand and gently touching it to Sirius's face. The bruise vanished. She then knelt in front of Regulus. "You must be Regulus, then?"

Regulus nodded. She had kind eyes, but he still didn't dare speak. He knew it was impolite, but he just didn't _know_ them.

"You poor dear," she whispered, running a gentle hand through his hair. He leaned into the touch without thinking and she smiled. "You're a thin little thing, aren't you? Well, don't worry. I'll cook you boys a nice fry up, how does that sound?"

It sounded wonderful. "Yes please, Mrs. Potter."

"That settles it then."

"Come on," James said, hoisting Sirius's bag onto his shoulder. "I'll show you two where you can set your stuff and sleep. I need to get dressed anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Maybe I should clarify something that, in retrospect, wasn't quite clear. These are the winter Holidays. Sorry that wasn't totally clear. I'm just a complete sucker for James/Reg Christmas fics.

* * *

"You two can stay in my room," James said once they'd reached the landing. "We have a guest room, but I wouldn't wish those beds on anyone. Even a Slytherin."

Regulus opened his mouth instantly to retort, but Sirius shot him a silencing look. Instead he settled on glowering at the back of James's head.

"You only have a bunk bed, though," Sirius pointed out.

"There's a trundle bed under the lower bunk."

"Why the extra beds? You're an only child!"

"So that when friends show up randomly, like you, they'll have a place to sleep."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you at least send a owl, anyway?"

"It was kind of a spontaneous decision. I didn't intend to leave until this summer, but last night was too much. I mean, you had to have been there, James. I couldn't take the screaming anymore. How I was never good enough. How they think they can get away with dragging me down. Even Reggie didn't escape last night. He got screamed at and then sent to bed without anything to eat at all yesterday- and he's the good child!"

"Still here," Regulus shot back. He was incredibly hungry now that Sirius had brought up that the last time he'd eaten was a day and a half ago. His stomach started to hurt just thinking about it.

"Well," James smiled over his shoulder at Regulus, it's a good thing you're hungry. My Mum makes the best fry ups you've ever tasted."

Regulus offered him a weak smile as James turned around and opened a door. The room they walked in was plastered with posters of people in blue robes, diving in and out of the posters on broomsticks. There was a bunk bed made of some kind of dark wood, with a desk, dresser, and matching chair. An empty owl cage sat on the windowsill next to a half set up chess set. Every other flat surface was covered in either clothing or other random items.

"Welcome to my room! Please enjoy your stay," James laughed, waving his wand to clear up the mess. "You can just dump your backpacks, unless you want to change your pants. The ones you have on look soaked."

Regulus noticed for the first time just how cold his legs were, and opened his bag as soon as he put it down. There wasn't much in there. A few changes of clothing, his cat, a blanket, and his favorite book.

"I didn't bring any of my school books," Regulus said to Sirius, "didn't have room."

"It's okay, neither did I. We'll write to Flourish and Blotts and get new ones."

"Mean time, you can use mine," James said, gesturing to a shelf on the wall behind the two brothers. "Most of them should be the same. Except the Defense Against the Dark Arts ones, but those are never the same two years running, are they?"

"Definitely cursed," Sirius said, pulling some try pants from his backpack. Regulus looked down to grab some too, and was shocked when he looked back up to find James now in nothing but his boxers.

"Can't be cursed," James said. Regulus was trying not to stare, but he'd never seen anyone built quite like that. James's seemed to be perfectly proportioned, a perfect balance between boy and man.

"Why not?" Sirius had dropped his pants now too, and was quickly putting on new ones.

"Well," James said, still rummaging through his dresser, "if it were cursed, Dumbledore could just fix it."

"Not if he doesn't know how it's cursed. I still say it has to be."

"And I'm still telling you it **_can't_** be." James turned around, and Regulus quickly looked down. He wasn't sure why he did. He hadn't been doing anything really wrong, and besides James was the one strutting around in nothing but his underwear.

"You gonna' change, Reg?" Sirius asked.

"No." He answered automatically.

"You're gonna' freeze." James said, and Regulus looked up again. He had pants on now, at least.

"I'm alright."

James shrugged as he slid the shirt over his head, "suit yourself."

"You really should change, Reggie," Sirius said, frowning at him in a puzzled sort of way.

"Well, come on then," James said simply, adjusting his glasses from where they'd been knocked askew by his shirt. The three of them trooped out of the room, and James led the way back downstairs and to the right, into the kitchen.

"You should give us a grand tour after breakfast, Jamie," Sirius grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't call me Jamie. And yes, I probably should, so I don't have to lead you everywhere. I already have a shadow. I don't need two."

"Three."

"Right, sorry."

Regulus scowled at James once again forgetting him. Was he invisible or something?

"Anything we can do to help, Mum?" James asked, hoping up to sit on the counter.

"No, thank you, James. I can manage. You're father should be down in a minute. Why don't you go sit down and I'll be right out with breakfast."

"Right then," James responded, hoping down and walking through another door toward the front of the house. The dining room was cozy, with a long antique table going most of it's length and the Christmas tree Regulus had seen from outside at the far end.

"What do you need such a big table for?" Regulus couldn't help but ask. James simply shrugged at him.

"It came with the house, far as I know. Dad's mental about keeping the house as much intact as possible. Can't move anything, except in my room, and we can only really add things to the library. Something about it being ancestral, or some such nonsense like that."

That was something Regulus could relate to. Unless it had been a birthday present, almost everything in Grimmauld Place was at least one hundred years old and most he and Sirius had never been allowed to touch.

As they took their seats toward the end of the table, an elderly gentleman walked into the room. There was no mistaking that he was James's father. He could have been James aged many years and eye turned brown.

"Good morning, lads."

"Morning, Dad," James responded.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," Sirius and Regulus responded in unison. Regulus wasn't sure about his brother, but he was falling back on his breeding for this rather unfamiliar situation.

"Elizabeth told me you where here," he offered, seemingly as an explanation. "There are laws protecting under age wizards from things like that. We'll keep you here long as we can, though your underage."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Potter," Sirius responded, grinning. Regulus mumbled his thanks to the table. Already he could tell that the Potter's home was very different from Grimmauld Place. If a couple of runaways- no matter how pure blooded- had turned up on their doorstep, Regulus had no doubt that his parents would have sent them straight back where they came from.

Mrs. Potter came into the room then, a tray full of food being floated in front of her. It landed easily on the table. "There you go, boys, eat up. I can always make more."

"Don't you have a house elf to do that?" Regulus blurted, surprised that someone might actually have to stop eating to cook. Sirius kicked him in the shin as the Potter's started to laugh.

"We did, once," Mr. Potter explained, "but that was ages ago when I was younger than you are. She died, and we didn't bother to get a new one."

Regulus wondered how you would go about getting a new house elf, but decided it wisest not to ask as his shin was still smarting.

He waited patiently for the others to all serve themselves, and then took only the smallest portion of bacon, eggs, and toast. He was the youngest, after all, and that was his place.

Sirius looked at his plate and laughed, "Reg, this isn't Grimmauld Place! You can eat as much as you'd like!"

"You were limited how much you could eat?" James asked, staring at the two brothers.

"You aren't?" Regulus asked, staring right back.

"Why do you think I always eat so much at school? It goes by age, which is why Reg here is so scrawny."

"I'm not scrawny!"

"Blimey," was all James said, and he looked at his mother. She was frowning slightly, and Regulus shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to do anything that would get Sirius and him in trouble, but it seemed he had already.

"Is that all you're allowed to eat at home, dear?" She asked him after a moment. Though her voice was kind, he instinctively flinched.

"It's okay, Reg," he heard Sirius whisper, "no one is going to hurt you here."

Seeing the somewhat hurt look on Mrs. Potter's face, Regulus felt guilty. It wasn't like she had done anything wrong, and she was being kind enough to let them stay. He nodded mutely, wishing he could say he was sorry but not being sure how.

Mr. Potter murmured something about starving children, and Mrs. Potter looked torn about something. Sirius shifted uncomfortably, but it was James who solved the problem. Reaching over, he dumped more of everything onto Regulus's plate.

"There you go, kid! Mum's determined to fatten you up, and you might as well start now!"

"Thanks," Regulus whispered, and his stomach let out an impatient growl. James grinned at him and started eating, Regulus following his cue. Sirius shook his head slightly, and began to eat as well. Regulus saw Mr. and Mrs. Potter exchange significant looks out of the corner of his eye, but he was much more focused on the food.

Never had anything tasted so good. He thought he could eat five more plates full, and was pleased with the fact that for once he would be able to eat as much as he wanted.

"After breakfast," James said after a moment, "I'm going to give them a grand tour of the house and the grounds. That okay?"

"It sounds like a marvelous idea," Mrs. Potter smiled. "Regulus, I think some of James's old things would probably fit you. You can try those on before you go outside. Sirius, dear, I'm not sure what we're going to do about you."

"I'll survive," Sirius laughed. "I know that some of Jamie's stuff will fit, even if it's a bit snug in some places."

"Don't call me Jamie!"

Regulus chose to say nothing, instead taking another bite of his breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I want to take this time to thank Anika for, as always, being so encouraging with this story and offering advice when I need it. You are the best, Yami!

* * *

The tour ended up taking most of the morning. The Potter's manor was surrounded by the hedge, which was itself surrounded by fields.

"We're the only wizards for miles," James had explained, "we don't want any Muggles snooping around."

Sirius had loved the mostly hidden field James said he used for Quidditch Practice, but it only made Regulus wish he'd brought his broomstick. What was going to happen to all their things at Grimmauld Place? Would they be able to go get some of it?

Regulus's favorite was the library. Bigger than even the library at Grimmauld Place, there were more books than Regulus thought possible to ever read.

Seeing his eyes light up, James had asked if they'd ever see him again. Sirius had laughed, but Regulus had said nothing. Almost more than his parents, something about James put Regulus on edge. Possibly it was that James was the one who had given Sirius the courage to rebel. It could also have been the fact that something about James both fascinated him and terrified him. He couldn't name exactly what it was, but there was certainly _something_ in James that no one else Regulus had met had.

Their tour finished, they were now stamping the snow off their boots. Mrs. Potter had been right. James's snow things had fit him fine, but Regulus didn't think they could be that old. James was only a few inches taller than he was.

"Some owls came for you while you were out," Mrs. Potter said, holding out two envelops. "Honestly, you'd think we'd been attacked."

"Thanks, Mum," James said, grinning at her while he took the letters. "I'll bet one is Moony's move. We'll be up in my room if you need us."

"Well, don't get too involved. Lunch is almost ready."

"No worries, Mum," James laughed, dashing up the stairs with Sirius right behind him. Regulus lingered behind a bit, and instead of going upstairs instead turned and followed James's mother into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Potter?" He asked hesitantly. She turned to look at him, a soft smile on her face.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I…May I help you prepare lunch?"

She seemed to ponder this for a moment before smiling and handing him a bowl and wooden spoon. "There you go. Why don't you just sit on that stool behind you and stir that?"

Regulus did so obediently; hopping up onto the seat in a manner similar to what James had done earlier. They were silent for a bit before Regulus gathered up his courage to speak again.

"Mrs. Potter?"

She looked over at him, her arms buried up to her elbows in some kind of dough. Her voice was light and teasing. "What is it dear? Bored already?"

"No, it's not that," Regulus explained hastily. "I was just wondering what James meant when he said that one of the letters was Moony's move. What's a Moony?"

"Oh, that," she chuckled, turning back to her dough as she continued to speak. Regulus watched her kneading it with some curiosity. "James and his friends all have nicknames. You heard him call your brother Pads earlier, didn't you?"

Regulus had to think about it for a moment, but he did remember it vaguely so he nodded. "Yes ma'm."

"Well, that is short for Padfoot. Moony is his friend Remus. The two of them have an on going chess game that they play over vacations. If it's James's turn, he will make a move with the chess set he has in his room, write it down, and owl it to Remus. Remus has two days to respond, and James will move Remus's pieces so they match the instructions on the owl. He then has two days to respond with a counter move, and so on."

"Oh," Regulus said, trying to imagine doing something like that with one of this Slytherin companions. "That takes trust."

"Yes, it does. James trusts all of his friends indefinitely."

Regulus was silent for a while; looking down at the mixture he was stirring. He wasn't sure what it was, but it smelt like chicken. He looked up at her again. "Why are you doing that? Can't you just use magic?"

She smiled at him again, her wrinkled hands continuing to roll the dough back and forth. "I've found that with some things, magic leaves a bit of an after taste. Kneading dough and stirring that particular mixture are some of them."

"What _is_ it, exactly?"

"The base for the chicken noodle soup we're having for dinner."

"Chicken noodle soup?"

"Have you never had it?"

Regulus shook his head. "Chicken isn't usually something we eat. If we were going to eat fowl at home, it's usually duck."

Mrs. Potter smiled again, "well, you just wait. I've been told I make a mean chicken noodle soup."

Regulus smiled too, returning to his rhythmic stirring. The silence was considerably less awkward this time, and Regulus had relaxed considerably before Mrs. Potter spoke again.

"Do you know James from school? Why didn't you come with Sirius last time?"

Regulus felt his face getting hot and didn't look up. "No. I don't see James or Sirius very often. I'm…I'm in Slytherin, so we don't have much time to talk."

There, he'd said it. He was a Slytherin and let her exploded at him and get it over with. He closed his eyes and waited for the yelling to start, and he was genuinely surprised when instead she started to laugh.

"Well isn't that a pleasant change!"

Regulus opened his eyes and looked at her, blinking several times. "Pleasant change?"

"Well, sure! All this house has ever seen is a Gryffindor influence. I think it could use some variation in what it sees. Slytherins aren't bad, no matter what James seems to think. They're just different."

"James dislikes all Slytherins?" Regulus wasn't sure why this information upset him so much. "I always thought it was just Severus."

"Well, he doesn't really know any Slytherins does he?"

Regulus shook his head. He knew that both James and Sirius had jumped to a lot of conclusions about Severus that hadn't **_always_** been true, but that were becoming true because they'd believed them so long.

"My best friend was a Slytherin girl," Mrs. Potter said with a smile, more to herself than to Regulus. "Her name was Emily. Some Slytherins aren't as bad as they are painted to be. I think the same is true for you."

Regulus didn't respond. He didn't think he was a bad person, but then he didn't think Severus was either. Regulus just knew what was expected of him, and he tried to measure up.

"Oi! Reggie! Where'd you go?" Sirius voice yelled from the top of the stairs.

"He's in here with me," Mrs. Potter responded as Regulus winced away from the sound of Sirius's voice.

Sirius poked his head in the door, a rather goofy grin on his face. "Buttering her up already, huh Reg?"

Regulus frowned but didn't respond. He did, however, look up as Mrs. Potter put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"As well he might," she grinned. "You never know when it might come in handy. As it is, Regulus here gets to chose what we're having for dessert tonight."

Sirius's mouth dropped open, and Regulus grinned. He looked up at the kindly old woman. "Can we have strawberry tarts?"

"Reggie!" Sirius groaned, but she just laughed.

"Of course we can."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** On the plus side, I know what to do with the chapter **_after_** this one. This one is just going to be…random.

**Warning:** Mention of attempted rape in this chapter. Nothing explicit though.

* * *

After dinner, James dragged both Regulus and Sirius up to his room. He pulled out the trundle bed, and then looked at them. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Sirius asked innocently. James gave Sirius a look that told both of the brothers he was not amused by that act.

He gave Sirius a quick shove, which resulted in him landing hard on the bed. "You know very well what. Not that I'm not glad to have you here, because I am, but I need to know what happened so I can help."

Sirius sighed, kicking off his shoes and looking slightly defeated. "You might want to sit down for this. It could take a while."

Both James and Regulus did just that. Sirius was sitting on the pillow, and Regulus crawled and sat next to him- knees pulled up to chest and arms hanging limply around them. James sat cross-legged across from them.

Regulus looked down at the quilt that covered the bed. It was a patchwork of all the Hogwarts house colors in the pattern of the seal. James was sitting on the Slytherin part.

"I'm waiting."

"I know. I'm just…" Sirius ran his hand though his hair. "Just, not sure where to begin. Our mother is insane, you know. She should never have been allowed to breed, never mind raise children."

"How's she insane?"

"She screams," Regulus said quietly, "all the time. Not like your mother."

James looked at him curiously, but said nothing. He just stared until Regulus shifted uncomfortably and looked down again.

"She's just mad." Sirius said, in a tone that said he clearly didn't think James was getting it. "She's…she…show him, Reg."

"What?" Regulus looked up at Sirius now, slightly shaking his head.

"Come on, Regulus. It's nothing to be ashamed of. James won't hurt you."

"I don't want…"

"He **_needs_** to understand."

It was futile to argue, and Regulus knew it. Sitting up fully now, he pulled his shirt up over his head, feeling James's eyes on his every movement. He turned around so his feet now hung off the edge of the bed.

"Merlin!" He heard James gasp. He could feel cool fingers reach out and touch the skin on his left shoulder blade. Could feel the fingers trace the letters that he knew were burned black there. Toujours Pur. Always pure.

"She did that to him, a few years ago," Sirius said. Regulus could hear the barely suppressed anger in his voice. Regulus knew that Sirius was remembering that day, and how he had held him as blood from the burn had been falling down his arm. "She found out that he had a crush on the muggle girl next door. She used her wand to pin him to the wall, and then used a hot poker- magiced it into the motto- and burned it on him."

"God," James breathed, his fingers still tracing.

Regulus closed his eyes, trying to force the memory of the pain away. He didn't want to remember pleading for her to stop while tears burned his face the way the poker burnt his skin.

"She put a charm on it so it won't heal," Regulus finally managed to say in a thick voice. "It will never go away."

There was silence for a long time after he said that, but James didn't remove his hand from Regulus's back until Regulus pulled away to put his shirt back on.

"That's the kind of woman she is, James." Sirius said softly as Regulus turned back around. "The kind of woman that can do that to a five-year-old child."

"I…how could you…"

"I don't know," Sirius whispered. James leaned forward and gave Sirius a hug.

"Well, you're here now, Padfoot. It will be okay."

"I know, Prongs."

James pulled away and, much to Regulus's surprise, pulled Regulus into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Regulus didn't know how to respond. He just tensed up, and allowed James to hold him for a moment longer.

"That's why we had to leave," Sirius said. "Our mother is insane and Dad isn't much better. He tried to curse us while we were leaving."

James shook his head, "you told me they were crazy, Padfoot, but I never quite understood what that meant."

"Yeah, well, not many people can. You have to meet them to understand, and even then…they would put on a show for you. Hide what they truly are from everyone else. Yesterday was just too much. I can handle being yelled at, or beaten, or punished. Sometimes, I even deserve it. I can't handle when…"

Sirius didn't finish, but he didn't need to. Regulus knew that what Sirius couldn't handle was having Regulus punished with him.

As children, they had taken the blame for each other. It was impossible to avoid trouble, so they would alternate turns as to who took the blame. Until Regulus was old enough to catch him at it, Sirius would sometimes take their mother's wrath several times in a row and claim that Regulus had done it last time.

Sirius needed to protect him, and though during school he pretended Regulus didn't exist, he really did still care about him.

Gently, he reached over and gave Sirius's hand a squeeze. Sirius responded in kind, making Regulus's fingers tingle for a moment.

"Sirius," James whispered after a beat, "what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Something happened last night that was too much for you. From personal experience, I know it takes a lot to get you to run from a problem. What happened?"

Sirius looked away, and Regulus suddenly felt his heart stop. Where those **_tears_** in Sirius's eyes? Sirius never cried!

"Sirius?" He asked tentatively, not sure how to react to this situation.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You need to, Padfoot. I can't help you if you don't."

Sirius sighed, and a few of those tears managed to escape from his grey eyes. Regulus was officially worried for his brother now. He'd been locked in his room most of the day. Any number of things could have happened while he wasn't there to help him.

"You…" Sirius's voice caught, and he swallowed before he could continue. "You remember Nott? He graduated a couple of years ago."

James shook his head, but Regulus nodded.

"He was a Slytherin. Sometimes hung out with Severus."

"Right, him. Well…he's a Death Eater."

Neither James nor Regulus seemed overly surprised by this information, but they said nothing. They just allowed Sirius a few minutes to try and regain his composure.

"Well…Dad invited him and a couple other Death Eaters- Bellatrix and her entourage- over to try and pursued me to join them."

"You? A Death Eater?" James stared at Sirius like he'd suddenly grown two heads.

"I don't **want** to be! That's just…what was expected."

James said nothing, just nodded. Regulus scooted a little closer to his brother, trying to offer what little comfort he could. There was more to the story, there had to be. Their parents had been trying to get Sirius to become a Death Eater for almost a year now.

"Well…Nott was the last to leave, and he decided…decided that forcing me too…too…" there was no mistaking the tears now as Sirius pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "James he tried to…he wanted to…rape…me."

James let out a small kind of yelping noise, his hazel eyes wide behind his glasses. Regulus felt like he was going to be sick at this, and instinctively grabbed Sirius's hand tightly again.

Sirius wasn't looking at either of them anymore, but instead staring resolutely at the wall behind James's head. "I was stronger than he was. Knocked him out. I told my Father…hoping to have him never come around again. He said…" Sirius's voice dropped to a shaky whisper now. "He said that I'd led him on. Told me I deserved it, and then punished me for not fulfilling my **_obligation_**."

"Oh bloody hell, Padfoot!" James reached over and hugged his friend tightly again as Sirius finally broke down completely. "No one is going to make you go back, I promise. You and Regulus are going to be safe here. I'll protect you. You're okay now."

Regulus said nothing at all, but cuddled up to Sirius's side. He wanted to do something to take his brother's pain away, but knew he couldn't. Knew there was nothing he could say or do that would alleviate the pain. All he could do was be there for Sirius, and let him cry.

After a few minutes, Sirius's sobbing subsided. He began to look embarrassed for his loss of control, but neither of the other two occupants of the room mentioned it. They talked about nothing for a few hours, the conversation not really closed but none of them willing to bring it up again. Eventually, the three of them got ready for bed in silence.

Regulus set his pillow and blanket on the trundle bed, along with his cat. It had been years since he'd actually slept with it, but it was something familiar. Even if he didn't really want a reminder of home right now, he wanted something that was constant.

"You gonna' be okay down there, Reggie?" Sirius asked as he crawled under the blankets.

"I'm fine," Regulus responded, curling up to sleep.

"Good night then," James said, turning off the light.

Regulus awoke hours later with a start, his body glistening with sweat and the nightmare he'd just had playing round and round in his head. His shoulder felt like it was on fire, the pain from his dream in which he was receiving that tattoo again while Sirius was screaming for help in the other room having carried over.

He could hear Sirius snoring on the lower bunk, but didn't dare wake him. Not for something as silly as a dream. Picking up his cat from where it had fallen off his bed, he walked over to the window, expert eyes combing the night sky.

When he found his star, he let out a sigh of relief. It was another one of those constants in his life that he needed. He was reaching up to wipe away the fog caused by his breath when someone spoke.

"Kid? You okay?"

Regulus jumped, dropping his cat, and whirled around. He could see James, dressed again in the red pajama bottoms, standing at the bottom of the ladder to his bed.

"I'm fine," Regulus squeaked. James didn't look convinced, and instead walked over to where Regulus was standing.

James looked up at the stars for a bit before turning to look at Regulus. "Had a nightmare, did you?"

Regulus nodded mutely. It was kind of pointless to deny it if he already knew. James smiled a knowing smile and walked over to his dresser. He dug around the top drawer for a bit before removing what looked like some kind of stone. He pressed it into Regulus's hand.

"It's a dream stone," James explained. "I got it in Romania when I went with my dad. It keeps nightmares away."

Regulus peered curiously at the midnight blue stone that was now resting, warm and pulsing slightly, in his palm. He smiled at James. "Thanks."

James just grinned and walked back toward his bed. Regulus remained by the window for a moment longer. He gave his star one last look before closing the rock in his fist, picking up his cat, and crawling back under the blanket.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** And after that incredibly sad randomness…we start to develop a bit of a plot and move away from the background story and setting up. Yay!

* * *

Regulus was the first one awake the next morning. He could hear both Sirius and James snoring loudly, and he laughed softly to himself. He sat up and stretched, removing his aching fingers from around the rock. Eager- for a reason entirely unknown to him- not to be seen changing, he dressed quickly and went downstairs.

Mrs. Potter was already awake, bustling about the kitchen and waving her wand to make the items there do as they were supposed to.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter," Regulus said simply, hopping up onto the stool he had occupied for most of yesterday. She turned and looked at him.

"Good morning, Regulus dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

Any further conversation was interrupted by some quiet tapping of an owl on the window. Regulus could see that it was a Daily Prophet delivery owl.

"Would you mind getting that, dear? The money is in a little jar by the window."

Regulus did as he was instructed, climbing off the stool and scampering across the kitchen. He took five Knuts out of the jar and deposited them into the owl's pouch. With a hoot, the owl dropped the paper into his hands and flew away. Regulus reached up to close the window, but something skimming over the snow caught his eye.

"There's another owl!" He said in astonishment. Mrs. Potter stopped what she was doing to come and look too.

"Yes, I see it too. How very strange! James got all of his usual letters yesterday."

As the owl got closer, Regulus let out a small yelp. "That's my owl!"

"It is?"

The great barn owl swooped down and landed on the windowsill, his amber eyes blinking tiredly.

"Rigel," Regulus breathed, gently stroking the owl's feathers, "I thought I'd never see you again! I'm sorry I had to leave you, but your cage was in Mother and Father's room. What **_are_** you doing here?"

"That's a valid question," came a voice from behind them. Regulus and Mrs. Potter both turned to find Sirius standing in the doorway. He looked impatiently at his younger brother.

"Well, go on, Reggie! Open it."

Regulus untied the piece of parchment, and recognized the handwriting at once. "It's from Severus!"

"How would Snivellus have your owl?"

"Don't call him that, Sirius. Hang on, I'm looking for an explanation."

Eager for news from his friend, Regulus's blue eyes quickly scanned the short note:

_Regulus,_

_I have just received, via your own owl, news from your mother that your brother has kidnapped you. She wanted to know if you had, by chance, turned up here._

_Knowing your family as I do, I very much doubt that Black kidnapped you at all. I am, however, concerned for your well-being._

_I have sent Rigel in hopes that he will be able to find you. Please send reply by return owl._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

_P.S. I have also enclosed a twenty pound note of muggle money for anything you may need that your idiot brother has forgotten_.

"Kidnapped me?" Regulus said, staring at the parchment blankly even as he stuck the colorful note in his back pocket. Confused, he handed the paper to Sirius, just as yet another owl landed on the windowsill beside Regulus's own.

This one was a tawny owl, about half the size of Rigel. Sirius, who had not yet begun reading the note, recognized it.

"That's Andromeda's owl. She lives about twenty miles from here!"

Regulus untied this one too, and quickly read the rather succinct message.

_Boys,_

_Turn to page two of the Daily Prophet as quick as you can. Keep your heads down. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask._

_-Andromeda._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regulus asked even as Sirius finished the other note.

"Kidnapped?"

Mrs. Potter, who had apparently been reading over Regulus's shoulder, hurried to carry out Andromeda's instructions. After a moment of reading, she gave a little gasp, put the paper down, and quickly rushed upstairs.

Sirius picked up the paper and began to read aloud in a somewhat dazed voice to Regulus.

"**HOGWARTS STUDENT ACCUSED OF KIDNAPPING OWN BROTHER.**

When Mr. and Mrs. Orion Black went to sleep the evening before last, they had no idea what treachery was lurking under their very own roof. While their parents were slumbering soundly, Sirius Black, age 16, snuck into the room of his 14-year-old brother, Regulus, and kidnapped him right from under his parent's noses.

According to Mr. Black, who filed a report the next morning, it appeared as though his younger son had been placed under the Imperious Curse by his older brother, forced to attack his own father, and then flee the scene.

'Sirius has talked for a long time about leaving,' said a relative who wishes to be left unnamed. 'He has an over active imagination, and thinks that the world is out to get him. I just never thought he would be so delusional to as to drag Regulus into his fantasies.'

Sirius, a fourth-year Gryffindor, has often been the source of unrest and foul play during his time at Hogwarts. Reportedly, as many as twenty-five parents have sent letters to Headmaster Dumbledore asking that young Black be expelled. Considered to be dangerous and capable of foul things, Mr. Black said he would not be surprised if young Sirius had run away to join forces with you-know-who and forced his brother with him.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Black say they only want their younger son returned to them, and are willing to pay a substantial reward for his safe return. Any information is to be given to Ministry of Magic."

Sirius looked up from the paper, a weak smile on his face. "Only twenty-five? My last count was thirty."

Regulus, however, was not in the mood for Sirius's humor as hot tears managed to fall onto his cheeks. "Sirius, this awful! Everyone thinks you're a criminal because of me! You should have just left me behind!"

"Regulus…"

"What's all this then?" James asked, blinking in the sudden sunlight as he walked into the kitchen. Sirius held out the article for him to read, and James took it.

He put it down after a moment and swore loudly.

"Kidnap your own brother? Imperious Curse? That's the biggest bunch of bullshit I've ever heard!"

"Yeah, but you know me," Sirius said weakly. "To the rest of the wizarding world I'm dangerous."

"Bullshit," James said again.

"You're family is in danger because of us. We have to go…"

"You're not going anywhere," it was Mr. Potter's voice this time as he came hurrying down the stairs. "You're a marked man, and the safest place for you to be is here."

"If you try traveling anywhere," Mrs. Potter explained, "they'll turn you over to the Ministry. What we're going to have to do is think of a way to prove that Regulus was not removed against his will."

"Can't I just go down to the Ministry and tell them?"

Mr. Potter shook his head. "If they believe you're under the Imperious Curse it won't do any good. We need a way to prove how your parents have been treating you."

The three boys exchanged glances.

"There's Reggie's tattoo…"

"I don't think that would be enough, Padfoot."

"Yeah, but I haven't got a mark on me from anything they've done."

"Just calm down," Mrs. Potter said soothingly, suddenly pulling Regulus into a tight hug, which he gladly returned. "We'll think of something. We won't make you go back there."

"What is this tattoo you mentioned?" Mr. Potter asked the boys when Regulus had pulled away from the matronly embrace. James shifted uncomfortably while Sirius looked down at his feet.

Regulus sighed in a resigned fashion, then pulled his shirt off and turned around for the second time. He winced as the heard Mrs. Potter gasp.

Her soft fingers traced the letters in much the same manner that James's had the night before.

"You poor little dear…"

"Your parents did that to him?" Mr. Potter asked, sounding truly angry for the first time.

"Our Mother." Sirius responded darkly as Regulus put his shirt back on and turned to once again stand by his brother's side. He could see the tears falling from Mrs. Potter's hazel eyes, and his stomach twisted unpleasantly. He did not like the fact that he'd made the sweet old woman cry; his fault or not.

Mr. Potter thought about this for a moment, "is there anyway to prove that?"

"Well, she's charmed it. Maybe if they can trace the magic to her."

"It still won't prove it…but it's a start. I have a very good lawyer friend that owes me a favor. I think it's time I called it in."

"You don't have to do that for us, sir," Sirius said, gripping Regulus's hand and pulling him close.

Mr. Potter knelt in front of the boys, looking them each in the eye in turn. "I know that life has treated you both very badly, and you don't feel that people will do you favors because they care about you. I intend to fix that. I've only known you for one day and I can already tell how special you are. I am going to do everything I can to help you. All I ask is that you trust me in return."


End file.
